One Weird Halloween Party
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The glee club are hosting their own Halloween party with the theme 'Couples Costumes'. But when Kitty finds out that she is banned from the party, she soon plots her revenge... This is a follow-up from Glee-fecta which may contain some spoilers...
1. Chapter 1 Announcing the Bash

**Glee:**

**One Weird Halloween Party**

**Chapter 1:**

**11:30am. Time for the glee club meeting at break, and Tyger had a big announcement. **

**_Tyger:_ OK, members of New Directions, I have a big announcement. As you all know, Halloween is only 10 days away, right?**

**_Glee club:_ Yeah!**

**_Tyger:_ So, in honour of our great club, I am hosting a Big Halloween Bash! **

**_Glee club:_ _(cheering)_ Whoooo!**

**_Tyger:_ The theme for the party is 'Couples Costumes'! So I will choose who will be with who and you guys will decide on what costume you'll wear!**

_**(the glee club cheer and whoop.)**_

**_Tyger:_ OK, I have chosen the first three couples and I shall read it now. Jake, you're with Marley. Tina, you're with Blaine. And Sam, you're with Brittany. The rest of you can work it out between yourselves.**

_**(everyone gets into their pairs and talks about what they are going to choose for their costumes.)**_

**_Finn:_ Kitty, we need to talk to you for a minute, please.**

**_Kitty:_ What is this about, anyway?**

**_Finn:_ Well, for starters, we have to ban you from the party as a punishment.**

**_Kitty:_ Punishment for what?**

**_Tyger:_ Well, you cut the brakes on the Fivefecta tour bus, you hijacked the bus' GPS system and you almost fried us alive with a spotlight!**

**_Finn:_ I'm sorry Kitty, but it's Principal Figgins' orders.**

**_Kitty:_ Fine! But watch out, 'cause I'll be back!**

_**(she storms out.)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Plotting the revenge

**Glee:**

**One Weird Halloween Party:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Later on that day, the pairs were all talking about what they were going to choose for their costumes. **

**_Marley:_ OK, I have this really great idea for our costumes, and it's OK I you don't like it.**

**_Jake:_ No, it's cool. Let's hear it.**

**_Marley:_ OK, so I've been reading that new vampire-human romance book, 'Immortal Love', and I think we should dress up as the main characters Melanie and Daniel.**

**_Jake:_ So, we're both going as Daniel the human and Melanie the vampire?**

**_Marley:_ Yeah, if that's OK.**

**_Jake:_ Yeah, it's cool. So, what are we going to wear?**

**_Marley:_ OK, for your costume, you just have to wear a blue sleeve-less hoodie, some skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and some blue sneakers. For my costume, I'm going to wear a black top with long sleeves and thumb holes, a black skirt with black tights, knee-high black lace boots, gold glitter on my face and black nail polish.**

**_Jake:_ Wow, that's awesome.**

_**(Sam and Brittany come over.)**_

**_Sam:_ Hey, guys. What are you going to wear at the party?**

**_Jake:_ We're going as Melanie and Daniel.**

**_Sam:_ From that new book series, 'Immortal Love'?**

**_Marley:_ Yep.**

**_Jake:_ So, what are you guys going as?**

**_Sam:_ We're going as popcorn condiments.**

**_Brittany:_ I'm dressing up as butter and Sam is dressing up as salt.**

**_Jake:_ Cool.**

**_Marley:_ I wonder what the others are dressing up as.**

**Meanwhile, in the empty auditorium, Kitty was reading a spell book that she had found in her family's attic. She then came across a spell that could turn a person into a creature that they had chosen to portray...**

_**What will happen next?**_


	3. Chapter 3 The party starts

**Glee:**

**One Weird Halloween Party**

**Chapter 3:**

**It was the night of the party, and everyone had looked great in their costumes:**

**Marley and Jake were dressed as Melanie and Daniel from 'Immortal Love'.**

**Sam and Brittany were dressed as butter and salt (popcorn condiments).**

**Tina and Blaine were dressed as two friendly ghosts.**

**Wade/Unique was dressed as an Egyptian princess.**

**Artie was dressed as a robot and called himself Artimus Prime.**

**Joe was dressed as an angel.**

**Sugar was dressed as a fairy.**

**Tyger was dressed as 'Senor Magico' (he couldn't decide whether to be a wizard or a superhero, so he chose both).**

**And Finn was dressed as Frankenstein.**

**Everyone was enjoying their night, until Kitty walked in wearing a long hooded cape.**

**She decided her first victim was going to be Artie.**

**She said the spell:**

_**Time for all to finally see**_

_**The creature that you have chosen to be**_

**And with a flash, Artie had become a robot.**

**_Jake:_ Hey Artie, isn't this party awesome?**

**_Artie:_ _(robotic voice)_ Affirmative! This party is enjoyable!**

**_Jake:_ OK. (backs away) Weird.**

**_Marley:_ What is it, Jake?**

**_Jake:_ I don't know. All of a sudden, Artie started to sound like a robot.**

_**What could happen next at the party?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Taking it further

**Glee**

**One Weird Halloween Party:**

**Chapter 4:**

**Everyone in the glee club loved the party. Then, 30 minutes after it started, Tyger finally showed up. **

**_Tyger:_ Arrrrrriba! **

**_Marley:_ Wow! What are you supposed to be?**

**_Tyger:_ Well, I couldn't decide whether to be a wizard or a superhero, so I picked both! Say 'Hola' to 'Senor Magico'! The wizard superhero that can save citizens by casting spells! So, are you guys liking the party?**

**_Glee club:_ Yeah! **

**_Marley:_ It's awesome, but the spooky snacks are nearly gone. **

**_Jake:_ You're right. Come on, let's go get some more from the kitchen.**

**Sam: Can me and Brittany come too?**

**Tyger: Sure.**

_**(Tyger, Marley, Jake, Sam and Brittany exit.)**_

**While they were getting the rest of the snacks, Kitty was about to take her plan of revenge to the next level...**

**_Kitty:_ Time to take it to the next level!**

**(she stands on a chair and recites the spell.)**

_**Kitty:**_

_**Time for all to finally see**_

_**The creature that you have chosen to be**_

**There was a big flash, and suddenly, the glee club weren't themselves... literally!**

**Kitty had then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, and when the others came back into the room with the rest of the snacks, they couldn't believe their eyes!**

**_Marley:_ What's happened to them?**

**_Jake:_ I don't know, but they have REALLY got this party started!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	5. Chapter 5 How can it be stopped?

**Glee**

**One Weird Halloween Party**

**Chapter 5:**

**They went out of there and into the auditorium to try to figure out what's happening.**

**_Marley:_ OK, what just happened in there?**

**_Jake:_ I know, everyone's acting kind of weird.**

**_Sam:_ Does anyone know what it could be?**

**_Tyger:_ Wait a minute, I think I know what caused this, or WHO caused this.**

**_Sam:_ Really, who?**

**_Tyger:_ Kitty!**

**_Jake, Sam, Marley and Brittany:_ Kitty?!**

**_Marley:_ Why would she do that?**

**_Tyger:_ Well, after me and Finn told her that she wasn't allowed to attend the party, she said she 'will be back'!**

**_Marley:_ Maybe her plan was to transform everyone at the party into real-life versions of their costumes!**

**_Jake:_ So, how are we going to stop her?**

**_Brittany:_ Can't 'Senor Magico' stop her?**

**_Tyger:_ I'm sorry, Brittany, but 'Senor Magico' is only just a costume, unless...**

**_Sam:_ Unless what?**

**_Tyger:_ Unless I could get Kitty to change me into 'Senor Magico' but I have to be careful, because I learned that after midnight, the spell can become permanent, and there may be a slight chance that I won't be able to reverse it.**

**_Marley:_ OK Tyger, we could try the plan and see if it works.**

**Back in the choir room...**

**_Kitty:_ Nothing can stop me now! _(laughs evil.)_**

_**(Tyger enters.)**_

**_Tyger:_ Hey Kitty, aren't you forgetting someone?!**

**_Kitty:_ Of course!**

_**Kitty:**_

_**Time for all to finally see**_

_**The creature that you have chosen to be!**_

**And with a flash, Tyger had become 'Senor Magico'!**

_**(Marley enters.)**_

**_Marley:_ Tyger, what are you standing there for? We have only an hour to reverse the spell!**

**_'Senor Magico':_ Que? (What?)**

**_Marley:_ Oh no! You don't speak English, do you?**

**_'Senor Magico':_ Ah, si. Si! (Ah, yes. Yes!) **

_**(he writes something down on a napkin.)**_

**_'Senor Magico':_ Adios, amigo. (Goodbye, friend.)**

_**('Senor Magico' exits.)**_

**_Marley:_ OK!**

**_Kitty:_ Aha!**

**_Marley:_ Uh oh!**

_**Kitty:**_

_**Time for all to finally see**_

_**The creature that you have chosen to be!**_

**And with a flash, Marley had become Melanie!**

_**(Jake enters.)**_

**_Jake:_ Marley!**

_**(Melanie turns around.)**_

**_Jake:_ Are you feeling OK?**

**_'Melanie':_ _(brooding voice)_ The name's Melanie. And I feel everything... but OK.**

**_Jake:_ OK, then.**

_**Can the spell be reversed in time?**_


	6. Chapter 6 The final showdown

**Glee**

**One Weird Halloween Party:**

**Chapter 6:**

**'Melanie' then sped off... into the auditorium. Jake went to find her.**

**_Jake:_ OK Marley, I mean Melanie, you're obviously under Kitty's spell, and now you can't stop acting like a depressed vampire!**

**_'Melanie':_ My heart does not beat, but yet, it feels so beaten.**

**_Jake:_ Wow!**

**Jake then tried to go onto the stage to talk to 'Melanie', unaware that Kitty was behind the curtain.**

**_Kitty:_ Surprise!**

**_Jake:_ Oh no.**

_**Kitty:**_

_**Time for all to finally see **_

_**The creature that you have chosen to be!**_

**And with a flash, Jake had become Daniel!**

**_'Daniel':_ _(breathes and then says)_ Melanie, help!**

_**('Melanie' runs over.)**_

**_'Melanie':_ Daniel! Nobody harms my boyfriend! _(hisses fangs.)_**

**'Melanie' and Kitty then fought each other, and the fight then lead them into the choir room.**

_**(Kitty is holding 'Melanie' down, and 'Melanie' is hissing her fangs, trying to fight back.)**_

**_'Daniel':_ Melanie! You're in danger!**

_**('Senor Magico' enters.)**_

**_'Senor Magico':_ Amigo! Yo soy ****aquí a ayuda! Agarrar mi mano! (Friend! I am here to help! Take my hand!)**

_**('Melanie' grabs his hand, he pulls her up and they lock hands.)**_

**_Kitty:_ OK, now it's on! **

_**(She runs at them, but 'Senor Magico' and 'Melanie' knock her down again with their hands. 'Senor Magico' then stands tall and proud, while 'Melanie goes over to 'Daniel'.)**_

**_'Daniel':_ You're everything that I've always wanted, everywhere!**

**_'Melanie':_ And you're... all of the everything that never want to lose!**

_**('Melanie' and 'Daniel' go outside of the choir room.)**_

**_'Senor Magico':_ Ahora, _¿qué debemos hacer_ con tú? (Now, what shall we do with you?)**

**_Sam:_ Get her, 'Senor Magico'!**

**_Glee club:_ Yeah!**

_**(they chant 'Senor Magico'!)**_

_**('Senor Magico' uses his powers to make Kitty disappear.)**_

**Outside, 'Melanie' and 'Daniel' were about to kiss.**

**Kitty: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (she disappears.)**

_**(Kitty disappears and the glee club go back to normal.)**_

**The spell had been broken just before midnight!**

**_Tyger:_ Whoa, what just happened?**

**_Sam:_ I don't know, but this has been one weird Halloween party!**

**_Brittany:_ Definitely!**

_**THE END!**_


End file.
